


Eyes Like Fire

by gaytriforce



Series: Scorbus Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Ron is a sneaky bitch, Scorbus, cursed child plotline, gay haha, love potion mishap, seriously Scorpius has more chemistry with Albus than himself, shouldnt be a trigger but just in case tw for flashbacks to the disaster with delphi, spoilers for the cursed child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: I hope you like this! It was supposed to be a fluffy little drabble, but I got carried away pretty fast. This is to let you know I’m still alive! I will never abandon my other docs I promise. More chapters do those are coming out soon! I hate the cursed child plot, so I made it better here with everyone’s favorite gays. Please comment! I love to hear your opinions! If you really really really want a little bonus chapter, I’ll have to get a lot of requests for one. Some options are the letter to Draco awkwardly explaining how the plot resolved, then telling the Potters, or the rest of Slytherin house finding out. Let me know if you want a little bonus chapter and what you want it to be! Also, sorry about any typos, this one wasn’t beta read. Enjoy!Edit: This now has a sequel! I will continue on the series as long as the audience is interested. Please check it out!





	Eyes Like Fire

Scorpius’s heart raced. He was more terrified than when he faced the daughter of the Dark Lord herself. Well, that may be an understatement. He frantically went to clear all thoughts of Delphi from his head, before he jumped into a flashback. The familiar feeling of his head swirling and his breathing shortening started to take over. No. No. He tried to breathe, tried to focus on something else, when the only person who could calm him walked in. 

As soon as Scorpius heard his name called, first pleasant, then concerned, he tried to straighten up, to calm down, to appear normal as to not seem weak in Albus’s eyes. He still didn’t understand why Albus stayed friends with him. Best friends. The thoughts of having a strictly platonic relationship with Albus made his heart sink as it always did, so much that when a warm hand was placed on his back he jumped a bit, still shaking from the flashback of the maze.

“Scorpius , hey, come here, it’s okay.” Albus said soothingly as he pulled his best friend into a hug, rubbing circles into his back. Scorpius tried not to cry at being seen like this, again, in front of Albus, but soon, sobs escaped him. “It’s okay, you’re here now, I know how you feel I get them too, you’re safe, you’re okay.” Albus soothed again. Scorpius couldn’t see why he wanted to comfort him, but appreciated it nonetheless, loving him more for every second of it. 

When his sobs quieted, Albus began to pull back from him, but when Scorpius reached out for him, Albus returned him to his own arms. Making quiet shush noises, Scorpius seemed to come to his senses and began to feel guilty for having a flashback. “Sorry.” He said awkwardly, while wiping his nose. “I didn’t mean to- I didn’t-“ More tears streamed down his face, and the sight of it broke Albus’s heart. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take up your time!” Scorpius cried, desperately trying not to cry. Albus grabbed him softly by the shoulders, and gently shook him twice, getting Scorpius’s attention. “What are you sorry for? I get them too. You’ve comforted me countless times.” Albus points out. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Scorpius began to speak shakily, his cries lessening a bit.

“I was nervous. I was about to do something. I though about how I was more scared then than when I was confronting... her-“ he shook with the word. “and it made me think- about the maze- and I tried so hard not to go there, not to go back, and I’m sorry, I tried, but I guess I never try hard enough-“ Albus frowned. “What in Merlin’s name makes you think you don’t try hard enough? You’ll go back there sometimes, as will I, but remember what my dad told us about the memories: you always come back. And when you come back, I’ll always be here.”

Scorpius sniffled. “But what if you’re not here, or you don’t want to be?” Albus frowned deeper. “Then I’ll come. And I guarantee you, no matter how many times you beat me in exploding snap, I’ll always be here.” This made Scorpius chuckle a bit, and he looked up at Albus. “Thank you. For every time.” Albus smiled. “You’re always here for me. Even if you weren’t, you’d have to try harder than that to get rid of me.” Scorpius laughed lightly. 

“I thought you were only staying for my sweets?” Scorpius said shakily, cashing them both to chuckle. “That reminds me, for you.” Albus said as he presented a small box of pepper imps. “Owled in from Uncle Ron, as a present for finishing our O.W.L.s. I’d be scared to eat those if I were you.” They laughed as Scorpius opened the box, and ate one.

They waited for his ears to smoke, and nothing happened. “Odd. Maybe they’re hexed. Feel weird at all, Scorp?” Scorpius very much looked odd. He then threw himself at Albus, kissing him wildly. Albus gasped into his mouth, and was immediately taken over by how warm Scorpius’s mouth was, how it felt like fire, how he wanted to keep kissing him and do nothing but that ever again. He quickly realized what must’ve happened, and pulled Scorpius off of him. Scorpius clung onto him, almost nuzzling into Albus with affection. Albus sighed, pulling Scorpius off of him and leaving the dormitory.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey looked very confused as she looked up from cleaning a questionable substance from some bedsheets to see Albus Potter, who was desperately pulling a whining Scorpius Malfoy off of him. “Love potion. I think, at least. My jokester uncle mailed it to me, said it was for him, so I’d give it to him in the form of candy, making him fall in love with me after about a minute.” Madame Pomfrey, seemingly speechless, stood in shock for a minute before snapping out of it.

“This... predicament seems different than that of usual love potion effects.” Albus’s heart rate increased, worries Scorpius was sick or wounded, before realizing that Ron would never give him something that would hurt him. “But I do know what’s happening.” Albus was filled with relief. “Is he okay? Did he just get a stronger dose?” Meanwhile, Scorpius was situating Albus’s arm around him while Albus absentmindedly pulled him off.

“He’ll be fine. What’s caused this, I’m afraid, couldn’t have been controlled by the dosage. In order for Mr. Malfoy to have been affected this strongly, he must’ve already been... er... enamored with you enough for a regular dose of love potion to make that... this strong.” Madame Pomfrey stood rather uncomfortably in what she observed as awkward silence, while shock was sent through Albus. Scorpius already loved him? Or at least fancied him? Madame Pomfrey said it had to have been strong in order for the love potion to do this to him. 

“Er, Mr. Potter?” Albus snapped out of his trance. “Sorry, Madame Pomfrey, er, is there anything you can do about... this?” He said, while gesturing to Scorpius, who was currently figuring out the best way to situate his head in the crook of Albus’s neck. “I can give him a sleeping draught so he’ll sleep through the rest of the affects, and so you can be at peace. If you’d like to go now, Mr. Potter, I’m going to have to force him to drink it, since he won’t want to be separated from you, and it may not be pleasant.” 

Albus’s heart sank, but he knew he’d have to slip away with Madame Pomfrey distracting Scorpius so he wouldn’t run with him. “Right, thanks Madame Pomfrey. I can owl his father, if you like.” She smiled. “The school will have to as well, as it’s procedure for all hospital wing visits, but you would probably get to the owlrey sooner. Thank you.” Albus nodded, and while Scorpius was called over by Madame Pomfrey, he ran out of the room.

Left to mull over his thoughts, Albus sent his owl off with a rather awkward letter to Mr. Malfoy. He’d summarized what happened, assured him Scorpius was fine, and told him he’d update him when he woke up. His thoughts raced back to before. Was that what Scorpius had been planning to do that had him so nervous? Confess his feelings? To think that Scorpius had been hiding this for Merlin knows how long, he couldn’t believe.

He had tried his best earlier, not to take advantage of Scorpius whole he wasn’t fully himself, but he knew he’d gotten drawn into the kiss. This wasn’t a moment of realization for Albus, he’d known he was bisexual since he was younger, and realized his feelings for Scorpius around the same time. Scorpius didn’t know any of this, and he also didn’t know that Albus had walked in on him once in the shower. 

He’d been on his way to a shower in the communal bathroom, and with several happening he didn’t know where the noise of the falling water was exactly coming from, so he pushed open the door of his usual cubicle and was shocked to see Scorpius washing in there. He stared for a second, before coming to his senses and darting out, making sure to close the door behind him, before taking a cold shower himself to try and calm down from what he’d seen. 

He knew he truly liked Scorpius when they had their first laugh together again since the events of fourth year, joking about Scorpius’s crush on Rose, which made Albus jealous to no end. The way his eyes sparkled, truly happy and at peace for one of the first times since undergoing so much trauma. Albus knew then and there that he had it bad, but he knew he loved Scorpius at a different time.

It was the first time Albus had a flashback, resulting in a panic attack, and Scorpius had found him curled up on the floor and sobbing. Though they only hugged or even touched on occasion, Scorpius didn’t hesitate in bringing him right into his arms and calming him almost instantly. He felt safe. He felt loved. He knew right then that he loved this boy, maybe more than anything in the world, and he had to protect that feeling.

Pulled from his thoughts by the harsh lighting of the hospital wing, he walked over to Scorpius’s bed and sat on it. He was beautiful even as he slept. He smiled softly as Scorpius seemed to sense a presence and make little noises in his sleep. Every other time he’d seen Scorpius sleep recently, he’d been scared that Scorpius would shake with nightmare and suffer everything all over again, but knowing the sleeping draught would get rid of all dreams, he could watch Scorpius sleep peacefully, admiring the small contours of his face and the way his hair fell back messily.

“Mr. Potter?” He jumped. “Er, yes Madame Pomfrey?” She hesitated to speak, looking as though she didn’t want to. “You’ve been by his bedside for quite awhile now, and he’s going to sleep through the night. I believe it’d be best if you returned to dinner and then to the Slytherin Dormitory. You can visit him tomorrow morning after getting a good night’s rest yourself.” 

Albus gave her a pleading look. “Can I stay until I have to be back at my dorm? Please?” His eyes said it all. Madame Pomfrey sighed. “So long as you visit Headmistress McGonagall either now or on your way back to give her an account of what happened, I believe it’d be alright.” Albus’s eyes lit up. He looked affectionately down at Scorpius, not caring how un-platonic the situation looked to a bystander. He was just happy to be by Scorpius’s side.

He made his way back quickly to the hospital wing to say goodnight to Scorpius after speaking with Headmistress McGonagall, since he had just enough time to see him once more before he had to be in the dormitory. He turned the corner into the hospital wing, and affection filled him as he looked over Scorpius’s sleeping form. He was still beautiful as ever. Forgetting about time, he sat down beside him, eventually falling into a comfortable sleep, unconsciously moving closer to Scorpius.

“Mr. Potter!” Came a whisper. Albus woke with a start, and after checking to make sure Scorpius was still sleeping peacefully, he looked up at Madame Pomfrey, realizing how odd the situation was. “Er, sorry Madame Pomfrey, I guess I fell asleep while I was watching him.” He scratched the back of his head, nervous that she’d punish him for technically being out during restricted hours.

“Yes, I’m aware, Mr. Potter. She said, exasperated. “I woke you to ask if you’d like a cot to sleep on instead of sleeping in Mr. Malfoy’s bed. I do wish to advise you, he was quite distressed in his sleep without your presence, so it may be best for you to stay close.” Albus turned almost beet red as he said “I think I’m fine here, thank you Madame Pomfrey.” She gave a knowing look as she bade him goodnight.

When Albus woke, he looked up to see a very confused Scorpius, also looking to have just recovered from the depths of sleep. “Albus.” He began. “Why are we sleeping in one bed in the hospital wing?” Albus scratched his head. “Do you remember anything from yesterday?” Scorpius looked puzzled, and then a look of realization came to him. “Oh.” He said, just now realizing what had happened, to some extent at least.

“The pepper imps were embedded with love potion, funny prank, but since you... er... apparently already had some harbored feelings, it hit you way too hard and made you act.. really odd.” Albus finished, looking at Scorpius, who had just then seemed to realize they were talking about this while pressed together in a hospital bed.

“Al, I’m so sorry, really, I can’t believe I behaved like that, I honestly understand if you never want to speak to me again, I’m so sorry, I get it if you think I’m o-“ He was cut off by Albus kissing him fiercely, grabbing his hair and holding onto it for dead life. “There.” Albus said, seemingly terrified at what the outcome may be. “I’ve been wanting to do that since yesterday.”

“Only since yesterday?” Scorpius asked hopefully. “No.” Albus replied, more embarrassed than he’d ever been. “For years.” Scorpius cut him off in another kiss in a similar fashion, only for them to be interrupted by an exclamation of “Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy!” They flew apart and looked up, terrified and humiliated. “If you are feeling well enough to leave please find a place to do that other than my hospital wing.” Madame Pomfrey said, exasperated and slightly amused. They nodded their heads in unison and took off, one after the other.

As they walked the corridors to the Slytherin common room, their hands brushed more then often. Though neither was willing to admit it, they both liked it. Albus carefully entwined his pinky with Scorpius’s, causing both of their breathing to shallow. This led to them entwining hands, finger by finger, until they were both beet red, but happy.

They entered the common room, quickly releasing hands once they saw some of their peers in there. A few people asked Scorpius how he was feeling and what happened, but he mostly blew them off. They entered the dorm, happy to be alone, and as soon as they did Albus looked right into Scorpius’s eyes.

“As much as I want to snog the hell out of you right now, I think we should talk.” Albus said seriously. Scorpius looked deep into his eyes and sighed at how beautiful they were. “I’m assuming from today’s events, you fancy me too?” Scorpius looked hopefully up at Albus. “No.” Albus said, crushing Scorpius’s heart in one word. “I love you.” And then, just like that, everything was better again.

“I love you too, Albus Potter.” Scorpius leaned in, and they kissed sweetly, not rushed, not too fast, just perfect for them, finally having found safety in the arms of someone they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! It was supposed to be a fluffy little drabble, but I got carried away pretty fast. This is to let you know I’m still alive! I will never abandon my other docs I promise. More chapters do those are coming out soon! I hate the cursed child plot, so I made it better here with everyone’s favorite gays. Please comment! I love to hear your opinions! If you really really really want a little bonus chapter, I’ll have to get a lot of requests for one. Some options are the letter to Draco awkwardly explaining how the plot resolved, then telling the Potters, or the rest of Slytherin house finding out. Let me know if you want a little bonus chapter and what you want it to be! Also, sorry about any typos, this one wasn’t beta read. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: This now has a sequel! I will continue on the series as long as the audience is interested. Please check it out!


End file.
